


Extol

by rubyyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyyong/pseuds/rubyyong
Summary: At work there were good days and bad days, during the particularly bad ones you had carved out a routine. A routine which involved calling over Taeil, to make absolute sure you think of nothing besides him for the night.





	Extol

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dom!Taeil + Sub!Reader, profanities, graphic smut; use of gags (fingers), praise, protected sex.

You’re not sure quite what it is that finally drove you to call up Taeil, all those moons ago.

You had been through a growing amount of pretty boys, who didn’t live up to expectations when things started to go further. Selfish, inexperienced, one-minute men. Your sexual appetite was growing and your patience wearing thin and strangers weren’t doing it for you, driving you to look elsewhere.

Perhaps that’s what you think drove you to confessing to Taeil, a friendly boy you had distantly known since high school. During a mutual friends birthday gathering, with blinding lights and smoke billowed up until everyone’s eyes mutually burned. You mentioned that you had always felt a physical attraction toward him and when he shrugged from behind his beer and replied that he had always thought the same, the game was on to see who would make the first move.

And to his pleasant surprise, it was you.

A confident text and a sultry photo of yourself, and he was over in a heartbeat. But a libidinous, carnal one night stand didn’t do it for either of you. You needed the lustful deliciousness only your pairing brought on a regular basis and you found that being friends with benefits wasn’t as hard to maintain as you had once thought. It was all rather simple, really.

It slowly became apparent that you were asking him over more often than he asked you, but you didn’t mind as long as he could keep up with your demand. Which brings you to the present day. You had received an influx of particularly rude customers at work, including a woman who refused to pay for her manicure due to the fact that you had cut her acrylics too short. Declaring that you were merely a trainee did not help the situation at all, and as a result the payment was deducted from your wages.

You knew what you needed, what would help you feel better. A night so cathartic that only Moon Taeil could give, a night so rough that you don’t have a moment to stop and think of your awful day. You needed him to ruin you.

With agitated movements and excitement brewing within your belly, you pick up your phone to call him, bouncing your knee up and down as you listen in on the dial tone. It doesn’t take him long to answer, picking up with a casual, “What’s up?” He asks in favour of a greeting, in typical Taeil style.

“I need you,” you breathe down the phone, your voice rushed and impatient upon his answer. He snickers affectionately at your tone of voice, at the obvious neediness that he had become much too familiar with. “How fast can you get here?” You ask, your voice unfairly ragged as you exhale. He hums in contemplation, as if checking the time as he answers. “A half-hour?” He offers with an unsure tone.

You groan, falling back against your couch in frustration, “No sooner?” You challenge and he sighs apologetically. “I’m stuck at work, Y/N,” he informs you, “Otherwise you know I’d be right over.”

You nod to yourself, “Right,” you accept. “I’ll see you later, then?”

“Definitely,” he chirps. “Oh!” You gasp, “Can you bring protection?” You ask meekly, bringing your hand up to chew at your thumbnail as you await his reply. He sucks in a breath through his teeth, “Didn’t I just buy a box?”

“We went through that last week,” you remind him in a quiet tone, slightly embarrassed at the speed in which you’ve both managed to empty a new box. “Ah, right,” he chuckles sheepishly at the reminder. “I’ll.. See you later, then.” He bids as he ends the call.

The wait is painfully long.

Taeil had a half-hour left of his shift, but it took an extended 15 minutes for him to get to you. 45 minutes later when he knocks on your door, you’re pulling him in by the collar as though he was an expensive delivery left behind by a careless postman.

He smells of charcoal burger patties and the remnants of woodsy cologne. Hair slightly matted around his forehead from leaning over a scolding hot grill all day, with hands that carry the same heat as they trace down the sides of your body. He moans into your mouth in reaction to the fervour in which you kiss him, pure desperation and edginess strikingly clear to him as you walk him over to your room.

You pull away to tug off your clothes, too impatient to wait for him to slowly undress you as you take matters into your own hands. He takes his sweet time in undressing himself though, leisurely unbuttoning his uniform and shimmying off his trousers as he watches you get situated on the bed.

“What happened today?” He asks with an upturned smile, peeling off his socks and balling them up as he awaits your reply. “Mm, don’t want to talk,” you huff exasperatedly, “Hurry,” you whine, unhooking your bra.

He comes over to the bed and barely crawls up your body before he’s kissing you again. His hands in your hair and body pressed to yours, his thighs hot and plush and keeping you from spreading your legs beneath him.

He kisses you slow and tenderly, taking his time to pull at your lips and suck on your tongue so gently that you can’t help but reciprocate with the same passion. Little nips at your muscle here and there that cause an ever-increasing dampness to pool through your cotton panties, Taeil knows exactly how to bring you to your boiling point.

You reach your arms around his back, sliding along the warm skin of his back until you meet the hem of his briefs, trying to pull them down as best you can with your position.

He kneels before you once he rids of his underwear, his cock thick and hard as he tears open a condom. You watch with a fixated gaze as he pinches the tip and rolls it on carefully, during which you’ve tossed your underwear over your shoulder and spread your legs for him.

He leans over your body, holding himself up with one hand as the other places his length at your entrance, admiring the sticky sweetness that coats the head of his cock. And then he’s pushing into you, a hard push that causes you to spit out a quick exhale in retaliation. Taeil - on the other hand - always has the same reaction, a breathy, “Shit,” that he curses in your ear.

“You’re always so tight,” he pants, his hair standing on end by the sheer warmth of your heat, snug and intoxicating, hot around him. He slowly pulls his hips back, snapping them forward with a small grunt and a scrunch of his nose. He repeats the action over and over, snapping his hips harshly, unforgiving in his movements and you love him for it.

“Yes,” you praise, “Yes, Taeil,” You chant, rolling your hips beneath him in an effort to get him to reach your very depths and hit that spot that gets you writhing. He increases the harshness in his thrusts, his bottom lip taken between his teeth as he fucks you halfway up the bed, until your hands are up and keeping your head from hitting the headboard.

You keen beneath him, crying out as he gives you all that you beg for. Shameless and lewd slapping of his thighs against the underside of your legs fill the room, accompanied by soft wails and his determined grunts.

“You fill me so well,” you praise affectionately. “I love your cock,” you whine, emphasising your words as you clench tightly around him. His mouth falls open at the action and his hips stutter, pausing to collect himself as he pants heavily. “Don’t stop,” you complain in a tone so pathetic and girlish that he lifts his head to eye you. “Come on,” you urge with a huff, wriggling your hips in an effort to get him to move again.

He lifts his arm, moving to grip at your jaw until your mouth falls open and then he slides two fingers along your tongue, where they sit idle and almost at the back of your throat. “You talk too much,” he spits as he begins rutting his hips, riding you with new found determination flowing through his veins.

“Can you stay quiet for me?” He asks between clenched teeth, delivering a harsh series of thrusts that cause you to moan out loudly, sucking on his fingers fondly in favour of a response in determined agreement.

He looks beautiful when he’s this focused, his brow furrowed and tongue bitten between his teeth, cheeks slightly flushed and jaw tight. His hair falling into his eyes in disarray with each thrust, arms flexed tightly as he holds himself up.

His belly is hot against yours and you can feel each abdominal muscle dance beneath the surface of his sticky skin, with each curve of his back as he moves in fluid motions. Ruts of his hips that are barely strung together, paused and harsh and stuttered as his focus is in favour of testing how far he can push his fingers down your throat before you gag.

You grow tired of the teasing though, you crawl your fingers up your sides and wedge it between your bodies, using your fingers to rub into your clit how you had so desperately hoped he would.

He lifts his body to give you the space you need, helping by giving you angled thrusts as you near your end. He takes his fingers from your mouth, pushing your own hand aside as he using his slick fingers to rub into your clit, incessant circles that have you arching against him. A gasp falls from your lips at his intensity, “Taeil,” you splutter, your jaw falling open as you feel yourself let go.

Your cry out as you cum, gripping harshly onto your creased sheets to keep yourself from flailing, your body shaking and tensing beneath him. Taeil curses under his breath at the feeling, your walls fluttering so strongly around him that his head swirls as he begins to loose himself.

His breath stutters over your name, and the sound brings a smile to your lips. He’s not far behind you, his head falling forward as he quickens his pace, his hands anchoring your hips to his as he finishes. He’s all soft gasps and tensing thighs. Shallow thrusts that dissipate until he’s hissing with sensitivity, pulling out and ridding of the filled condom.

There’s dried spit along your chin, your hips burn and you’re covered in sweat, but all you care about is how satisfied you feel. Your breaths are calm, pulse steady, purely sated as you come back to life.

When you open your eyes, Taeil’s buxom ass is all you see as he pads across your floorboards still in the nude. “What are you doing now?” You quirk, propping yourself up on your elbows, letting your legs fall shut. “Got anything to eat?” He pauses, turning to ask before he raids your cupboards. You scoff, and with a roll of your eyes you fall back against your mattress. “Why don’t you eat at work?” You ask, curious as to why he always seems to be asking you for food.

He shrugs, “Because, the chef sucks.”


End file.
